Feral Child
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Most people are raised by their parents, but when the parents are unable to raise their child or refuse to, we find somebody or something else to give us that affection. What if you were raised by wolves?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. Sadly.

Sam Evans had always been a wild child, he loved playing outside with his dogs and running through the woods hearing the crisp sound of leaves crunching beneath his bare feet. His dogs would always be at his side barking and yipping in excitement as they encouraged him to run free with them. He often followed them deep into the woods and observed nature at its finest, trying to chase down a rabbit or a squirrel. Sam found himself able to communicate with his dogs in various ways, like barking, yowling, yipping, growling and howling. He used his eyes, mouth, and body language to communicate as well. His parents never seemed to understand the connection their son had with these animals and kept him isolated from his brother and sister. Sam ended up having very little human interaction and found himself seeking affection from his trustworthy and loyal dogs. They cared for him when his parents abandoned him, they became his surrogate parents.

One night when his parents laid Stevie and Stacey down to bed, he waited in his room hoping for one of them to walk in and say "Good night, Sam" or "I love you, son", but that never seemed to happen. He watched in shock, sadness, and anger as his parents walked straight by his closed door and turned off the light that lit the hallway. He stayed silent as they walked down the stairs to their bedroom with sadness growing in his heart, he only knew of one way to show his sadness, a series of howling and whines. He released his lowest howl and expanded it in low to high pitch that ended with an even lower note, satisfaction in his heart when he heard one of his dogs reply with an earthy and deep howl. Sam smiled to himself and his smile only grew when he saw his Father snap the light in the hall on and walk into his room. That smile soon faded when he saw the anger in his Father's blue eyes and his tightly clasped lips, Sam couldn't help but to shrink down when his Father stalked towards him.

He grabbed a holed of the collar of his son's shirt and lifted him up by just that, Sam squirmed and tried to wiggle out of the hold but froze when both his arms were grabbed instead. He didn't know whether to struggle or scream as he was carried to the back door and placed outside on the back patio. "You want to act like a wild dog, I'll put you out with the dogs.", his Father said to him as he closed the door and clicked the lock down. Sam watched him in shock but that shock soon faded as his loyal companions bound up to his sides. Within a heartbeat they were running side by side in the backyard, their happy yips were only heard by them, or so they liked to think. Lurking in the darkness of the night was a pair of yellow glowing eyes, watching the precise movement of the dogs and the two-legged creature who seemed to act more like them than as a human. One of the dogs gave a startled yowl and ran to hide behind Sam when his eyes landed on the glowing ones.

"What is it, Nikkei? Huh boy?", Sam asked his big brown and white husky. Nikkei gave out a threatening growl as those yellow eyes walked closer. Sam lowered himself down to his dog's level and locked his own eyes onto the glowing ones, confidently howling at the newcomer, getting a mere dominant growl in return. Sam knew better than to lower himself down into a submissive state, knowing that when you face a newcomer of a different pack you make your rank known and definitely respected. The newcomer allowed himself to move in closer to face the strange creature who confronted him and Sam soon realized that he was facing an even bigger animal, he was face to face with a strong and well built wolf. His black fur glistened as it was covered in small droplets of water off the grass, reflecting the moonlight in each small circle. Both of his dogs, Nikkei and Rave, had backed up to the safety of the patio; Sam had refused to back down to this wolf. He had to keep his fear at bay when he realized that there wasn't only one wolf in his yard, there were many behind the black wolf who seemed to be Alpha male.

With a deep breath to calm his nerves Sam lowered himself down and started to bare his neck to the Alpha male, when he saw a flash of brown and white fur above him. Nikkei took the advantage of his lowered state and lunged at the wolf with his jaws open and teeth bared. "Nikkei, no!", hollered Sam as he raised himself up, just in time to see Nikkei latch onto the wolf's shoulder. As soon as the wolf let out a yelp in pain the other wolves sprang into action, flanking their Alpha in a bloody battle. Sam couldn't let Nikkei get hurt so he lunged in himself, being attacked by one of the beta wolves, they rolled in a ball of fur and snapping teeth. The wolf above him had his claws sank deep into his shoulders, Sam shook his body in an attempt to get the animal off of him, before he reared back and pinned the animal below his back and knocking the wind out of its lungs. The wolf recovered fast and make an attack in return, latching onto Sam's ankle as he latched into the wolf's front leg, hard enough to draw blood. The wolf yelped and released him just as another joined in on this fight, one lunged onto his back as the other went for his exposed stomach.

Sam bared his teeth and growled the best he could at the wolf below him, they both latched onto the sides of each others necks. He held back a whimper as the wolf above him sunk his claws into his sides and refused to be shook off this time. He desperately tried to shake the wolf off of him as the wolf beneath him was pinned by his weight when he heard Nikkei's final pain filled cry, followed by a sickening crack. "Nikkei!", cried out Sam as he flung the wolf above him off and lunged in between the Alpha and his beloved dog. A flash of white fur told him that the Alpha female had joined in now, her tail held high in command making the other wolves stop their own battles and watch her, their heads and ears lowered in submission. Sam looked down at Nikkei and released a heartbroken cry when he saw that his dog's sides were not rising with air, his spine had been broken by a death bite of the Alpha. He lowered himself down beside him and licked his muzzle comfortingly, tasting the other wolf's blood on his tongue. He froze when both of the Alphas made their way over to him, their tails up brushing side to side showing their dominance. Sam knew now that he had to show a sign of submission or he could easily be brutally injured again or even killed.

He lowered his head and bared his neck, whining and whimpering up at the wolves above him, occasionally licking up at their necks and muzzles. His body was now completely relaxed but he was shaking, not sure if it was from the cold or if it was from his injuries. The Alpha male lowered his head down to Sam's level and gave his nose a firm but gentle bite to show his ranking, the female soon followed his lead. The wolves on the outer edges of the yard moved in closer to inspect the new member of the pack, their whiskers and tails twitching in excitement as they took in the scent of the blonde beneath them. Sam's own excitement grew as they yipped at him in welcome, he soon realized that one of the omega wolves was licking at his injuries. The saliva of a wolf could heal an injury faster than any medical treatment could, he relaxed and let the wolf lick is injuries clean. He looked down at his passed away dog and threw his head back releasing a mourning howl, deep and filled with sadness. The omega and a few subordinate wolves tucked themselves by his sides as an act of comfort as he mourned his fallen comrade. Sam had now finally found his new family, they may have had four legs and a tail, but they were family; that was 2 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. Enjoy!

The leaves and twigs snapped and crunched under Sam's hands and feet and he played right along with the other subordinates in the pack. They had just returned from a hunt which they allowed Sam to attend to again, he had ran along side the other wolves and helped bring down the moose that they would soon be feeding on. The Alpha male made the killing blow as others latched onto and pulled on the animal's limbs, using their weight to pin it down, as Sam had done countless times on their previous hunts. Their excited yips and yowls filled the small wooded area that the pack had made their kill in, the defining sound of flesh being torn alerted the others that it was now time to feed. The two Alphas made their ranks known when it came to feeding time, they took the prime cuts of the heart and liver. Sam and the others took up their positions around the carcass and used their teeth to dig into the fur and flesh, tearing it bit for bit from the bones.

Sam's stomach was now able to digest raw meat straight from a kill and he never drew back in disgust, his stomach now craved the meat and blood of a fresh kill. He established his claim of the carcass and began to feed, getting the occasional nip from a higher ranking subordinate who was eating directly beside him. Sam would then lower his head and whine an apology before returning to his meal, tearing at the red flesh by the chunk. His body tensed as the omega wolf neared him trying to find its place among the many feeding wolves, Sam knew what he had to do, the ranks among feeding wolves had to be kept in order; omegas always ate last. Sam bared his blood covered teeth at the omega and growled down deep in his chest, making it loud enough for the omega to hear and understand his position. When the omega didn't back down he gave it a bite to the muzzle and made himself appear bigger.

The omega dropped down and whimpered up at him, its ears down and tail tucked between its legs in submission. When Sam and a few other wolves finished their share of the carcass they stepped back and began to lick the blood from each others paws and muzzles. The pups now were led over to the kill by their mothers, their small grunts and growls were heard as they tried desperately to pull off their own chunks on meat. The smallest of all the pups, the runt, seemed to be having the hardest of times with the big chunk of meat it chose. The runt released a small whimper of frustration and looked around for help but no wolf stepped forward, Sam was about to when the pup's mother tore off the piece of meat for her young. She was going to make sure that her young had a chance of surviving, one way or another.

All heads rose from their position and bodies froze when the sound of human voices filled the air around them, it was three voices, all seemed to be male. "Why did you two have to drag me along into the woods with you? If you make me ruin my new Marc Jacobs outfit I will personally kill you both in your sleep.", snapped the higher male voice. "Relax, Kurt. We're not going to cover you in dirt or throw you in the creek. We're just going for a walk.", responded the taller teen. "No promises on not throwing him into the creek.", said the mow-hawked teen as he pounded fists with the taller one. Kurt turned around and faced both of them with his hands on his hips, a look of annoyance and determination in his eyes. "Why did you have to drag me along, Finn? I had many Vogue magazines to read and many episodes of Project Runway to watch. If you throw me in the creek Puck I will make you come shopping with me.", said Kurt as he tagged along behind Puck and Finn.

The Alpha female signaled with her tail for the pack to leave quickly, making sure the pups were with at least two wolves. Sam looked at the Alpha male who had stayed behind with him, he cocked his head to the side, asking for permission to stay behind. The male raised a paw slightly and then put it back down on the ground, his tail wagging in agreement, Sam was able to stay and soothe his curiosity. Sam bowed his head to the Alpha and lowered his shoulders in gratitude, giving the Alpha's shoulder a brief lick in respect. The Alpha male licked his cheek and temple before turning and running to join the rest of the pack with his tail slightly lowered out straight in the signal of a possible threat. Sam made his way to the edge of the clearing making sure to stay behind some bushes to keep himself hidden and well covered. He would have been completely silent and hidden from them until his knee came down on a small twig, snapping it in half with a 'CRACK!'.

The mow-hawked teen called Puck stopped walking and held up a hand for the others to stop, too. "I heard a twig snap, somethings watching us.", whispered Puck as he looked around with Finn and Kurt doing the same thing, their eyes filled with slight fear. "I don't see anything, dude. Are you sure you heard something?", asked Finn as he faced is friend. Puck gave his arm a hard tap and Finn winced before returning it with a tap of his own. Sam lowered himself down even farther when a pair of blue-gray eyes landed on his spot in the bushes, he was a good distance away but those eyes seemed to automatically find him in his cover. His shoulders tensed and relaxed multiple times as he tried to make himself flatten into the ground further. "Oh my Gaga.", whispered Kurt as he slowly lowered himself down into a crouch, making sure his clothes barely touched the dirt. "What are you looking at, bro?", asked Finn. Kurt put a finger to his lips for him to be quiet as both Puck and Finn lowered themselves down into a crouch on either side of him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. I only own this idea. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

With his muscles relaxing even further Sam tried to lower down farther with his chest almost touching the ground. He knew certain people were threats to wolves, the pack had taught him that the first time they spotted a human. Without know their intentions he knew to keep a distance between him and them, if one of them were to get too close all hell would break loose. Sam drew his lips back over his teeth in a silent snarl when Puck rose up and walked towards the bushes, the snarl soon took sound when he got too close for liking. "Are you insane or just that stupid?! You don't know whats back there!", harshly asked Finn as he pulled Puck back to his original spot. "What are you seeing anyway? We cant see a single thing back there, it might not be safe to draw it back out. I may be badass but I'm not that badass.", asked Puck as he tried to look farther.

"Would you two in the name of Prada just shut-up? We're not going to get hurt or anything.", Kurt said as he took his eyes away from the bushes for a few seconds before returning them. Puck and Finn moved themselves back just in case as Kurt surprisingly took a seat on the leaf covered ground. Sam drew in a small and shallow breath when Kurt stated to direct his voice at him instead of at the two at his side. "We're not going to hurt you, you know? We're no threat to you, I promise, you can come out.", he coaxed softly in an attempt to console the stranger. Sam slowly lifted his body up off of the ground clad in a pair of dirty and torn up jeans he lifted from a nearby campsite. A warning growl came from between his lips when Kurt made a move to come closer and only held his hands up in surrender. "Alright. Alright. I wont come any further, that will be up to you to come closer.", again Kurt coaxed.

Puck gasped and his and Finn's eyes widened when they caught a glimpse of dirt covered blonde hair. "It's a person, whats he doing all the way out here?", asked Finn as he started walking towards Sam. "He's probably wondering what we're doing here, too.", said Puck as he rose up to his feet again. Finn took one step too close and Sam slowly made himself emerge from behind the bushes, his eyes narrowed and his teeth full bared, a fierce growl being heard from deep in his chest. His muscles were tensed and he was prepared for a full on fight. All three boys gasped when they took in the blonde stranger's appearance. "Finn if I were you I wouldn't move, we're in his territory now. We're the trespassers.", suggested Kurt as he rose to his feet beside them both. Sam lowered himself down only long enough to give his hair and body a good shake, as if he were shaking the aggression from his body. They all seemed to relax as Sam sat back too with his legs tucked back under him, resting on the soles of his bare feet.

"Whats wrong with him, dude? He's acting like a dog, that's just messed up.", asked Puck as he watched the blonde in front of him. "I have no idea, do I look like a doctor?", replied Finn as they both looked to Kurt for the answer, who just shrugged his shoulders in return. "Maybe he was raised that way?", suggested Kurt as he started to rummage around through his bag. Sam tensed again unsure of what Kurt was going to produce from his bag, only letting himself relax when the smaller teen took out a small object wrapped in a flashy paper. He cocked his head to the side and watched as Kurt unwrapped the flashy paper and took an article of food that looked like granola. Sam opened his mouth slightly and raised his head back with his nostrils flaring, he took in the scent of the unfamiliar food and it made his mouth water. Kurt was just about to toss the food towards Sam when a loud howl stopped him in his tracks.

Sam rose up onto all fours and looked around the howling member of his pack, knowing well that the howl was his signal to come back. He threw his head back and returned the howl, listening in satisfaction as it echoed through the woods. A few seconds passed before another howl rang through the trees, once again returned by Sam. Three pairs of shocked looking eyes landed on him as he returned each howl, as if returning a howl didn't come natural to them. Sam gave himself another good shake and ran his tongue across his lips as he locked eyes with Kurt, silently vowing that he would see the fashionable teen again, before he bound up over the hill. It wasn't very long after Sam left that the unmistakable sound of gun fired shots filled the air. Sam yowled in pain as he felt a sharp and thin object pierce into the skin of his shoulder blade.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

With blurry vision the room he was locked in seemed to swirl in circles taking him with it. When he tried to stand up his legs buckled under him and he hit the floor again. As the room started to come back into view Sam blinked his eyes again and again to clear everything up, all around him voices seemed to drip in through the thin walls. "It looks like he's waking up, Sir. The sedative didn't work very long on this creature, maybe we should have tried a larger dose?", asked one of the two men who stood behind a two-way mirror. "No, if we use a higher dose it is likely to kill him. Then what will we have to study? A carcass wont give us good enough information as the live thing will.", replied the second man who seemed to be in charge. _Creature? Thing? Where am I? _

Sam pushed himself up onto his side as everything seemed to sway before coming to a complete halt. With a swift shake of his head and body he was up on all fours; his eyes were looking around the small room, taking in the table and two-way mirror, the bars and chicken wire over the window. "We need to collect a DNA swap and draw some blood from this unique specimen that we have captured. Draw at least two vials worth, Hank.", ordered the man as he briefly looked down at a chart in his hands. "Yes, Chase. I'll gather up the tools and get started right away.", said Hank as he pushed the glasses farther up on his nose. Sam heard a door swing open as Hank left to collect the tools but Hank remained, he could feel eyes burning holes into him as he was closely watched.

Sam slid himself back up against the wall when the door to the room he was in swung open with a beep and a click, Hank walked in carrying in clear vials and a long swab, he was wearing a white lab coat with his name tag and key card on it. He bared his teeth at the man in front of him and let out a warning growl that clearly stated 'Stay away from me'. It turns out Hank didn't take warnings very well since he continued to advance on Sam until he was cornered. "I need you to open your mouth, this wont hurt at all.", said Hank as he moved the swab towards Sam's mouth, who bucked his head away before looking down at the floor, making sure the man had no way of getting to his mouth. "Uncooperative are we? Lets try this again.", asked Hank as he grabbed hold of Sam's jaw and forced his head up, trying desperately to get the swab in his mouth. He only succeeded in getting his own hand bit, leaving deep teeth marks on his skin.

"I'm bringing in the orderlies, Hank. They'll contain him for you.", said Chase through a speaker in the wall. Hank stepped back and gave Sam some room before he opened the door and let in three burly men who wore black pants and blue shirts that showed off their muscles, but Sam wasn't one to give up easily; if it came to a fight or a struggle he would do it hard. The orderlies advanced fast on him, two went for his arms as one went for his legs, they tried to get him pinned down to the floor. Sam bucked, pulled, twisted, and kicked out at the orderly who had his legs. He hissed when a large amount of pressure was pressed down onto his arms and shoulders, growling loudly with an open mouth as a hand came out and pressed down on his forehead, keeping his head pinned down in place. The third orderly managed to get his legs pinned down in a tight hold but that didn't stop Sam from twisting and bucking.

The orderlies were panting by now and so was Sam but he wouldn't stop his movements, he was determined to get away from them and this place. "Let it wear itself out.", ordered Chase through the spear again. _It? Your going to call me an it? The second I get out of here I'm ripping out your throat. _Sam bucked and twisted his hardest but he was unable to free himself from the burly orderlies, his body was shaking from the effort and his chest was rising and falling with heavy breathing. "Maybe now you'll cooperate for us?", asked Hank as he made a move to grab hold of Sam's jaw again, but he stilled his movements when Sam huffed at him and slowly opened his mouth with hesitation and fear in his eyes. Hank swabbed the inside of his cheek before placing the swab into a long clear holding vial, placing the cap onto it. "Now the hard part.", he said to the blonde as he took the cap off of a needle attached to a syringe. The orderlies grip tightened even more, if that was possible, as the needle slid into his side and drew blood out, enough to fill the vial. When the needle was slid out, the orderlies released him, watching in fascination as Sam rolled over and got up on his hands and knees, shaking his body like a dog would.

"Any chance of rehabilitating him, Chase? He looks to be about 16, he should be in high school, not running wild in the woods with a pack of wolves.", asked Hank as he closed the door behind him and the orderlies. "He may be too far gone, he could be a lost cause. We'll give it a shot anyway, release him back into the woods until the preparations are made. We'll need a holding cage and an enclosure for him to be in as we start the rehabilitation process.", ordered Chase as he made a few notes on the charts in front of him.


End file.
